


brands of ownership

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, Ichijouji Ken Is a Damsel in Distress, Jogress Bonds, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Injuries, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya to the Rescue, Non-Sexual Bondage, Possessive Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Relief was the first thing he felt when Daisuke's gloved hands pried the fetters from his wrists and tore through the ties wrapping around his body, holding him captive, unable to move or protect himself.But Daisuke was here now, and Ken breathed easier the moment he wrapped his arms around him. Daisuke clung to him tight, desperate, but it didn't constrict him like the restraints had.ORDaisuke takes care of Ken after he's restrained and held captive during a battle.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020, Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Secret Santa 2020





	brands of ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomoKiseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoKiseki/gifts).



> What is Digimon without some [good old-fashioned bondage](https://twitter.com/ladyanatui/status/1275143396756205570?s=20)?
> 
> Okay, but seriously, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, FOLKS! 🎁🎄❄️  
> Momo, I hope you enjoy 💖

Relief was the first thing he felt when Daisuke's gloved hands pried the fetters from his wrists and tore through the ties wrapping around his body, holding him captive, unable to move or protect himself.

But Daisuke was here now, and Ken breathed easier the moment he wrapped his arms around him. Daisuke clung to him tight, desperate, but it didn't constrict like the restraints had.

Then, as Daisuke's gloved hands pressed over his entire body, tracing every inch of his skin, pushing and pulling to feel his every wince and whimper, anger boiled under his skin. It took too long to register that the anger wasn't his, that that powerful rage belonged to Daisuke and that Ken didn't know how to calm him.

Daisuke trembled around him, his hands clutching Ken's shoulder blades, then the nape of his neck. He was too angry to speak, too angry to think straight.

Ken had to wet his lips and swallow deep before the words would come: "Dai-Daisuke…it's over. Can we just—can we go home? Will you take me home?"

A series of painful emotions flashed across Daisuke's face and through their bond, open and honest as ever, until he finally gave a short nod just as Wormmon and V-mon rushed over to join them. Instead of helping Ken stand, Daisuke tucked an arm under his legs, the other curled around his shoulders, and lifted him bridal style.

When Ken opened his eyes again, they were back at Daisuke's family apartment, tucked away in the bathroom, Ken leaning against the edge of the tub as Daisuke fiddled with the faucets, his movement slow and mechanical.

He moaned as he shifted, trying to find a position that didn't ache, but the floor was hard and the tub was hard and Ken was weak and tired and could feel the fresh bruises with each movement.

"Do you need help?" Daisuke asked, not turning to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Washing…do you need help washing?" He shrugged. "I figured you could use a hot bath after that. Should help with the swelling, right?"

Ken chewed his lip. "It should," he mumbled. He pushed forward and began to tug at the buttons of his shirt, to undo them and reveal the skin underneath, but he didn't have his normal finesse. "Daisuke…"

His partner shifted to face him, then paused at Ken's state of disarray. "Yeah?"

He clenched his eyes shut. "Help?"

Daisuke moved across the space, a powerful force despite his sedate pace, and a shudder quaked through Ken's body when he grabbed the third button down and unfastened it, then the next and the next, exposing Ken in a way that made him gasp. Between Daisuke's hot hands and the steamy room, Ken trembled and shook, shifting between too hot and too cold as Daisuke slowly unveiled his bare skin.

Ken hissed at the touches, gentle as they were, and clung limply to Daisuke's shoulders as he pried open the buttons on his slacks. A soft whimper fell from his lips as the slacks were pushed over his hips and down, down, down his long legs.

When he was stripped, Daisuke shifted him closer and turned the showerhead on to run comforting warm water over his sensitive skin, slowly thawing him.

The somewhat ragged texture of the washcloth passing over his skin, trailing bubbles in its wake, left him simultaneously smarting and euphoric, achingly overstimulated. It was Daisuke's hand pushing the washcloth over his naked body, rubbing and massaging and cleaning him, washing away the worry and the fear and the pain in his chest that made him want to curl up in a ball and sob on the floor until everything faded away.

But Daisuke wouldn't let the world fade away. He wouldn't let _Ken_ fade away.

Instead, he penetrated the ice in Ken's veins with his pure, unadulterated sunshine. He woke him up from the inside, revitalized him, healed him with his mere presence. And the hands tracing over his body now only drove the heat deeper into him, permeating his very bones.

Daisuke washed his hair with a gentle touch, massaging his scalp till the shampoo foamed, and rinsed the suds out with more care than most people would credit him with.

Clean, somewhat refreshed, and decidedly warmer, Ken leaned against Daisuke, pressing his wet skin against him, letting the water soak into Daisuke's T-shirt and shorts and trying not to feel guilty about that. Which was impossible to do when Daisuke's calloused hands ran over his skin, following the curves, memorizing all his new injuries, all the fresh scrapes and still forming bruises, all the ways today's battle had marred his porcelain skin.

Ken's head lolled against Daisuke's shoulder, his breath coming in pants as he soaked up the powerful mixture of anger and arousal emanating off Daisuke, penetrating Ken's core through their unbreakable bond. Ken pressed closer into him, trying to feel more, wanting to understand.

But Daisuke didn't speak, didn't do anything but allow his hand to settle on a slowly darkening welt on Ken's upper arm.

Heaving, gasping for air, Ken leaned on him, barely able to keep his legs under him. "Help me in the tub?" he managed to ask, and he pressed a trembling palm to Daisuke's abdomen and began to tug his T-shirt up.

The tub wasn't exactly big enough for the two of them, but Ken didn't mind them being smashed together—he rather preferred that actually.

And once he managed to divest Daisuke of his clothes, Ken stretched himself across Daisuke in the bathtub, letting Daisuke's heat meld with the steaming bath and pierce and burro into his very core.

Daisuke's rough fingertips traced over tender spots, fresh purple blotches, raw red lines around his wrists, and each time he found a new mark, his anger seeped out, pooling around them, overwhelming the cozy bathroom with furious heat.

Ken tried to reassure him, nuzzling into Daisuke's neck, but it wasn't enough.

Instead of calming, Daisuke's rage and his fear and his frustration swelled and shook and crescendoed inside Ken's chest, and Daisuke lifted a dainty wrist to his mouth to cover the ugly marks with tender kisses.

Ken whimpered and keened at the attention, his head spinning as Daisuke's ire entwined with lust and Daisuke trailed his mouth farther up his arm. Teeth sunk in at the first abrasion he found, and Daisuke sucked harshly on the delicate skin, drawing sharp gasps from Ken's lips as he covered the bruise with one of his own.

Shuddering, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Ken leaned his head back into Daisuke's shoulder, giving in to the desperate touches, the eager kisses, the greedy way he drew Ken's flesh between his lips.

Daisuke's mouth latched onto his shoulder, his chest, his ribs, barely managed to reach his hip—hiding away all his injuries in favor of dark love bites—until he'd obscured every contusion within reach. Only then did his lips and hands trace up and up to capture parts of him unmarred by their enemies.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough," he mumbled against Ken's throat, just loud enough to hear, "couldn't get to you right away. I'll do better next time. Won't let anyone hurt you again, won't let anyone mark you but me."

He sucked purple bruises at Ken's clavicle and throat, leaving imprints of his teeth so everyone could see, so everyone would know that Ken was his, that Ken belonged to him, and in his arms, Ken moaned in acknowledgment. He shuddered as Daisuke claimed him again and again, as he covered his fragile skin with brands of ownership, until finally they turned and twisted into each other and Daisuke took possession of his mouth too.

Daisuke had owned him since the moment their hearts had united, pulsing in synchrony. It was only fitting he took what belonged to him, and Ken was more than willing to be kept, to be possessed, to be branded for the world to see he was Daisuke's.


End file.
